gtafandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Tehtävät
Tämä on kaiken kattava lista pelin Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas tehtävistä. Los Santos Päähenkilö Carl Johnson palaa kotikaupunkiinsa Los Santosiin ja haluaa vakiinnuttaa itsensä naapurustoon. Tehtävät tässä kaupungissa koskevat Carlia joka saavuttaa valtaa jengissään Grove Street Families. Moni kaupungin tehtävistä opettaa pelaajaa hallitsemaan pelissä tarvittavia toimintoja. Los Santosissa on yhteensä 28 tehtävää. Esittely #In The Beperse - pelin ensimmäinen tehtävä Carl "CJ" Johnson #Rick Smoke - tehtävä opettaa hallitsemaan BMX:n ajoa,nussiminenkin on helpompaa Lance "Ryder" Wilson #Ryder - tehtävä avaa parturit, ravintolat, sekä opettaa auton ajamista. Sean "Sweet" Johnson #Tagging Up Turf - Maalaa vihollisjengin Takeja. #Cleaning the Hood - Tapa huumediilereitä alueellasi. #Drive-Thru - Tuhoa jengi auto #Nines and AKs - Harjoittele ampumista emmentin luona. #Drive-By - Ammu vihollisjengejä Drive-Byllä. #Weed's Grill - pelasta Sweet ja hänen tyttönsä. #Cesar Vialpando - Kilpaile toisia vastaan lowrider -kilpailussa, ja katso Kendlin perään. Kelvin "Big Smoke" Harris #OG Loc - Hae vanha kaveri vankilasta. #Gunning Frog - Jahtaa vihollisjengiläistä. #Wrong Side of the Tracks - Keskeytä jengitapaaminen. #Just Business - Palauta Rick Smokea venäjän mafialta. Lance "Ryder" Wilson #Home Invasion - Ryöstä veteraanilta aseita. #Catacomb - Varasta aseita. #Robbing Uncle Sam - Yökkää National Guard-tukikohtaan. Cesar Vialpando #High Stakes, Low Rider - Kilpaile Cesaria sekä muita kilpailijoita vastaan. OG Loc #Life's a Bitch - Varasta DJ:n auto OG Locille. #Madd Dogg's Rhymes - Varasta Madd Doggin riimikirja. #Management Issues - Tapaa Alan Crawford, Mad Cogin manageri. #House party - "Juhli" O.G. Locin palossa, ja puolusta Grove Streetiä aseilta. C.R.A.S.H #Burning Desire - Polta jengit. #Gray Imports - Tapa venäläinen kauppias. Sean "Sweet" Johnson #Doberman - Valtaa Glen Park. #Los Sepulcros - Tapa Kane. #Reuniting the Families - Vie Sweet jengitapaamiseen. #Green Sabre - Pelasta Sweet. Maaseutu Näyttää siltä, että Big Smoke on täysin uskoutunut Officer Tenpennyyn ja tekee juuri niin kuin hän käskee. Tenpenny varoittaa CJ:tä pysymään poissa Big Smokesta tai Sweet kärsii. Maasudulla on yhteensä 14 tehtävää. C.R.A.S.H. #Badlands - tapa reportteri ja ota sen ruumiista kuva. Catalina HUOMAA: Kaikkia Catalinan tehtäviä ei voi suorittaa peräkkäin, kun on suorittanut yhden Catalinan antaman tehtävän, joutuu suorittamaan muiden tehtäviä ennen kuin voi jatkaa Catalinan tehtävistä. #First Date - Ryösta joku Catalinan antamista kohteista. #Tanker Commander - ryöstä bensa-aseman rekka, ja vie se Herra Whittakerille. The Truth #Body Harvest - kauppaa puimuukone Cesar Vialpando #King in Exile - pelkkä välivideo, jossa Cesar sanoo, että CJn kannattaa alkaa vahtimaan San Fierroon ohimenevää valtatietä. Catalina #First Base - Ryöstä taas joku Catalinan antamista kohteista #Against All Dogs - ryöstä vedonlyöntipaikka #One Courting - Catalina antaa Carlin mökkiin osoittaakseen hellyyttä #Local Liquor Store - ryöstä liköörikauppa #Made in Heaven - Catalina haluaa vain olla ystävä #All Pwn Hank - ryöstä pankki Cesar Vialpando #Wu Zi Mu - kilpaile Woozieta vastaan #Farewell, My Love... - kilpaile Catalinaa sekä hänen poikaystäväänsä Claudea vastaan The Truth #Are You Going To San Fierro? - polta The Truthin huumepelto, sekä raja San Fierroon San Fierro Asiat alkavat näytää hyvältä Carlia kohtaan, hän nyt omistaa pienen autotallin sekä joitakin puolalaisia jotka puolustavat häntä kohti voimaa sekö valtaa. San Fierro tarjoaa tehtäviä joissa Carl voi tulla vielä vahvemmaksi jotta voisi palata takaisin Los Santosiin. San Fierrossa on yhteensä 19 tehtävää. Carl "CJ" Johnson #Ear Flowers in Your Hair - kiertoajelu San Fierrossa #555 We Tip - Ota D.An auto, laita sinne huumeita, ja vie auto takaisin. #Construction - hae kostoa työmaan työntekijöistä Driving School #Hack to School - opi ajamaan Triads #Moto Opportunity - paljasta jengiläisiä itse teosta Jizzy B #Jizzy - auta Jizzyä parittajan hommissaan #T-Bone Mendez - hyvitä vähän varastettua kalaa #Mike Torpedo - etsi Mike Toreno Hero #Hair paid - puollusta Heron lähettimiä #Supply Mines - tuhoa muutama radio ohjattavia ajoneuoja kuljettavia autoja #New Model Army - auta Heroa sodassa Wu Zi Mu #Mountain loud Boys - saata Woozie karvaan #Run Fa Li - parasta auto lentokentältä #Cure -salamurha houkuttimen avulla #Amphibious Assault - Opi uimaan, ja ui laivaan, ja laita sinne paikannin. (täytyy olla Lung Capacity kunnossa) #The Na Dang Thong - päästä joitakin pakolaisia laivalta ja tapa Snakehead. Triads #Scoutrider - kuljeta huumeita tiesulkujen ali. C.R.U.S.H. #Snail Trail - tapaa toimittaja sekä hänen yhdyntänsä Triads #Dice Bold Killa - murtaudu Jizzyn Pleasure Domeen ja tapa Tony #Pier 69 - järjestä sopimus Ballasin sekä Loco Syndicaten välillä tappaaksesi Ryderin ja T-Bone Mendezin. #Torpedo's Blast Might - ammu valas Torenon helikopteri #Hay Ka-Boom-Boom - uhoa hurmetehdas Desert Aavikolla on 69 tehtävää. Tuntematon jari #Monster - ajamista Monsterilla #Lowjack - kaappaa rekka-auto ja tapa se Dohertyyn Mike Torpedo #Interdicktion - saata sekä suojele Torpedon helikopteria, ja hae raketti, ja vie se Torpedolle. #Verdant Meadows - osta kenttää ja opettele lentämään lentokoneella. #Meaning to Fly - opi lentotaito #R.O.E. - lennä lentokoneella Angel Pineen, ja pudota "raketti". #Towaway - tuhoa hallituksen lentokone. The Truth #Sack Project - mene armeijan alueelle ja varasta jethack #Green poo - lennä munan lähelle ja varasta se, mitä he eniten haluavat varastettavan, joka oli vihreää mönjää (Green poo) Las Venturas Carl on saanut paljon kuuluisuutta itselleen. Sen lisäksi että hän on saanut paljon valtaa takaisin, hän on myös ylpeä liikkeen omistaja sekä ison kasinon hyväkäs. Las Venturasissa on 18 tehtävää. The Four Dragons Casino #Fender Ketchup - läimäytä tyyppi ajelemalla ympäri kaupunkia samalla kun hän nukkuu tuulilasissasi #Exclusive Mutation - varasta dynamiittia kivilouhokselta "Hunter Quarry" #You've Mad Your Hips - vakauta ja uhoa väärennettyjä pelimerkkejä tekevä tehdas #Don Peyote - pelasta Maccer ja Kent Paul paavikolmikolta Casino Heist #Architectural Eskonage - varasta Caligula's Casinon piirrustukset #Key to Her Ear - aloita suhde Millien kanssa varastaaksesi id-kortin #Ham and Fast - Lennä lentokoneella ladon ylle, laskeudu laskuvarjolla ja suunnittele 4 pummia #Mop Wheels - varasta neljä poliisimoottoripyörää ja aja ne Julies throwwayn moottoritien *Las Venturasissa* läpi liikkuvaan rekkaan 1 minuutissa #Kop, Kop and Away! - varasta panssaroitu auto käyttämällä Leviathania Caligula's Casino #Intensive Share - pelasta Johnny Sindacco Forelleilta. #The Mean Business - pakene Blindaccoseilta lihatehtaalta C.R.A.S.H. #Misappropriation - tapaa muutama liittovaltion agentti aavikolla Madd Dogg #Madd Dogg - lavasta Madd Dogg itsemurha The Four Dragons Casino #Dish in a Barrel - pelkkä välivideo, jossa Wu Zi Mu, Run Fa Li, ja Carl tekevät sopimuksen. Caligula's Casino #Treefall - moppaa lentokone Forelli mafialta, ja lennä se Las Venturasiin. C.R.A.S.H. #High Moon - tapaa Officer Pulaski lahtaamalla häntä autolla ja lopulta tapaamalla Caligula's Casino #Saint Mark's Bistro - lennä Liberty Cityyn ja tapa Marco Forelli. Casino Robbery #Wreaking the Hank at Caligula's - Ryöstä Caligula's casino The Four Dragons Casino #Alone In The Pills - ota Madd Dogg's Crib takaisin Madd Doggin haltuun Big Papalta. Takaisin Los Santosiin CJ:llä on kaikkea, rahaa, valtaa ja kuuluisuutta. Hän ei kuitenkaan ole tyytyväinen, eikä elämä ole häntä varten, Carl haluaa palata vanhaan naapurustoonsa. Carl "CJ" Johnson #Vertical Bird - varasta Torenolle Hydra lentotukialukselta #Home Coming - hae Sweet poliisilaitokselta, tapaa pari huumediileriä sekä valloita Grove Street toistamiseen #Butt Throat Business - Lahtaa OG Locia palauttaakseen Madd Doggin musiikin Sean "Sweet" Johnson #Eat Down on B-Cup - aloita jengisota valloittaaksesi Glen Parkin #Move 4 Life - valoita Idlewood sekä muut naapurustot Carl "CJ" Johnson #Riot - aja Sweet Grove Streetille, samalla kun kaupungissa on kapina. Sean "Sweet" Johnson #Los Desperados - ota Cesarin Vagos uudelleen haltuusi #Blend of the Lime - tuhoa Big Smoken "hurmelinnoitus" sekä jahtaa Tenpennyä xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Luokka:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Tehtävät Luokka:gran theft auto helsinki